Sexy Future
by jadewests
Summary: Alex day dreams about her future with Justin. What will happened in the subway when he catches her staring at him? JALEX!


**Hi guys(:**

**Okay so here is a Jalex sex scene. This is my first 'M' one-shot and I have used ideas from other stories since I'm 15 &I haven't had sex -.-  
Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP nor do I own the characters otherwise Justin and Alex would be dating right now.**

**Sexy Future**

I giggled, watching Justin attempt to calm down our 3 year old nephew. He is so bad with kids, good job I can actually look after them. I began to day dream about our future children. Would they have his smart genes or my sneaky ones? Which one of us would they take after? I shook my head out of the dream and moved my eyes back to Justin. I was currently leaning against the subways' counter, watching him. Well I wasn't actually watching him, just his sexy ass. He noticed me looking and flashed a wink at me. My heart fluttered, literally. He groaned frustrated and marched over to me with Michael screaming in his arms. When Michael saw me he threw his arms out, indicating me to hold him. When I took him in my arms, he began to rub his eyes. He was tired. Michael rested his head on me whilst I stroked his hair and he slowly fell asleep. Justin stood there watching me in awe.

"But… what… me… how!" He stuttered, flabbergasted. I took Michael up to his bedroom aka the living room and placed him in the sofa bed. Justin trailed behind me, ignoring Dad's demands to serve customers. After I had pulled the quilt over the 3 year old, I turned around to be face to face with my brother. He was standing with a dreamy look on his face and his eyes glistening with love. I walked over to the bookcase where he was standing and ran a hand through his hair. Justin closed his eyes, relaxing his face. I blew in his ear which made a sigh then a moan bubble through his lips. I was totally turning him on. He put his arms around my waist, pulling me towards him. Justin stuck a hand under the back of my hoodie and reached for my bra strap to find nothing. His breath began to get heavy when he realised I was naked under my hoodie. Then he placed his head in the crook of my neck as I continued to manipulate his hair.

I brought my lips to his left ear and whispered, "Baby, you should hide that boner if you want to survive the day." I pulled my lips away from his ear just in time to see his eyes snap open. He reached down to feel the bulge in his jeans. His eyes widened. I winked at him and left to go back to the subway. As I walked down the stairs I heard a faint mutter of '_Damn_' from Justin. I heard the squeak of his shoes getting closer to me. '_Oh Shit_' I though, knowing what was going to happen next. Justin grabbed me by my torso and took me upstairs to his room. A squeak was released from my lips.

"You dirty, dirty, dirty little girl, you've done a very bad thing and I'm afraid I am going to have to punish you." He said, smirking at me. Knowing what his 'punishment' was I just rolled my eyes and slowly walked to Justin, shutting the door on the way. I grabbed him by the collar and roughly slammed him against the bedroom door. Bringing my lips close to his I huskily whispered, "Well why don't you fuck me like the dirty girl I am."

From the second I finished speaking, he slammed his lips onto mine in a passionate kiss. Pushing me over to the bed he pushed his tongue into my mouth without even asking for permission. I fiddled with the end of his t-shirt before ripping it off him. He disconnected our lips as he began to suck on my sweet spot. I moaned and groaned in pleasure. Man this guy knew how to make me weak in the knees. Feeling my knees go weak, he lifted me up and dropped me on the bed. Clambering on to me, his hands reached to the zip on my hoodie and took it off leaving me in nothing but my jeans. Whilst I unbuckled his belt, pulling his jeans and boxers down, he attached his lips to my already erect nipple. He sucked and teased it getting moans in response. He left my nipples and placed butterfly kisses down by stomach until he reached the rim of my jeans. Justin undone my jeans and pulled them down, leaving my thong on. My red lace lingerie was soaking wet from all the teasing he had done. He placed a finger on my wet patch and slowly rubbed it, teasing me even more. I began to get aggravated.

"JUSTIN! Will you fuckin' do something!" "All within time baby." Came his sexy voice. He moved my thong to the side and stroked my dripping folds. Once, only once! I needed more. He ripped my wet undergarment off and heavily breathed on my folds, making them drip even more. My breath got heavier as his lips got closer. He stuck his tongue out slightly and moved it against my pulsing pussy lips. My back rose up as I pushed myself towards him which caused him to jerk back. I groaned in frustration when I felt something hard being shoved into my pussy hole. I let out a loud scream, hoping no-one heard. Who was I kidding of course someone would have heard it. Justin removed his fingers from inside me and leapt up to lock the door. This was my chance to relieve myself. I saw a long item sticking out from the pile of clothes. It was a dildo. In glee, I grabbed it glancing at Justin to see him in his boxers checking outside. I jumped onto the bed and massaged my dripping pussy.

"Mmm. MMM!" I moaned as I felt an orgasm approaching. I shoved my fingers in to my hole, pulling them in and out rocking the bed. I nibbled on my lips, trying to prevent another loud moan. I felt a gush of cum releasing on to my fingers. I looked up and saw Justin staring at me. I motioned him to come over. He cautiously walked over and when he was standing beside me, I took my fingers out of my pussy and thrust them towards his lips. He wrapped his lips and tongue around my fingers, sucking my juices. He felt around for the dildo, turning it on maximum and thrusting it into my asshole. I yelped in surprise before moans were released. He left it unoccupied so I thrusted it in and out, whilst he sat and watched. My moans increased as a reached yet another orgasm. I could see drool dripping down the side of his lips as he watched me practically masturbate for him. I heavily breathed and collapsed on the bed. I felt the dildo being taken out as something else was inserted, roughly thrusting in and out. Justin had inserted his thick cock. He grabbed my waist as he pounded into me. Each thrust earned a loud moan from my lips. I wrapped my legs around his torso, lifting myself upwards. I heard a moan coming from Justin as my walls caved in onto his cock. When we both came, we collapsed onto the bed. But Justin wanted more. I could tell from his eyes. I groaned and shook my head. Justin removed himself from inside me and grabbed my hands, placing them around his dripping dick. I slowly rubbed my hands up and down his 7inch length. My hands sped up and I brought my lips to his head, licking it slowly. A groan bubbled through his lips as he anticipated me to do something. I slowly put his length into my mouth, sucking and tormenting him. Knowing that I wasn't going to do anything else, he thrusted himself into my mouth and eventually spilt his seed. I quickly swallowed it just when I heard footsteps outside the room.

"Alex! Justin!" Justin muttered under his breath and shouted. "IN BED!" The voice responded, "Eww! I didn't need that much information. "OH HARPER. GO AWAY!" I could picture Harper rolling her eyes as I heard her footsteps get further away from the door. I scrambled under the quilt as I felt a chill in the air, causing my nipples to go hard as pebbles again. Justin noticed this, got under the quilt and massaged, sucked and teased them again. I rolled my eyes for the millionth time that day.

If I'd have known how much sex we'd have when we got together, I would never have kissed him. Okay that's a lie but seriously he wears me out. I guess I better use a spell. I leant over the bed to grab my wand from the floor and casted a spell.

"ALEX!"

**Okay. I hope you liked it(;  
Please give me comments on what you liked and disliked about this so I can improve for my other stories!**

**Blackberry – Loved it! Please do more like this(:  
IPhone – It was alright.  
Nokia – Shit! –Please tell me why-**

**-Georgia(:**


End file.
